


Avaricia

by Sigma_Draconis



Series: Semana del Pecado IronStrange [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, How Do I Tag, Implied Consent, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Draconis/pseuds/Sigma_Draconis
Summary: El Rolex tenía que ser suyo. Cueste lo que cuesteDía 3 de la Semana del Pecado IronStrange para Infinity Facial Hair Bros





	Avaricia

**Author's Note:**

> Ay mira, ya publiqué dos. Que cosas

La subasta se desarrollaba con demasiada lentitud, en su opinión, pero probablemente era porque sólo le interesaba un artículo. El Oyster Perpetual, una obra de arte entre los relojes, esperando en su caja que un nuevo dueño lo reclame.

Ese dueño tenía que ser él.

Cuando Christine le había preguntado cuántos relojes serían demasiados, la respuesta había sido tan obvio como inmediata: jamás eran suficientes. Su colección crecía a la par que su fama, que su éxito y su patrimonio.  
No era una inversión, pues jamás vendería ninguno de sus bebés. Mas bien era un pasatiempo, un lujo que podía e iba a permitirse.

Había buscado el Oyster por meses, y allí estaba, tan cerca.  
Tan cerca...

-Nuestro artículo N°76 es este magnífico Rolex, año 1926, el primer reloj pulsera hermético del mundo. De acero y oro, con mecanismo de cuerda automática con un rotor libre. Simple y preciso, elegante como ningún otro. La puja empieza en cinco mil dólares.  
-Siete- exclamó el doctor de inmediato, y se maldijo internamente por apresurarse.  
-Diez  
-Doce  
-Quince  
-Veinte mil dólares.- Stephen tuvo que voltear a ver a su competidor, que acababa de llevar la suma por encima del precio de lista, y su corazón dió un vuelco. 

Ese era, sin lugar a duda, Anthony Stark, heredero de la fortuna Stark y poseedor del dinero suficiente para aumentar cualquier subasta mas allá de la posibilidad de cualquier competidor. Tendría mucha suerte si alguna fuerza superior (¿Pepper Potts tal vez?) lo hacía abandonar la puja.

-Veintidós- intentó.  
-Treinta.- Todas los presentes comenzaron a murmurar. Era casi obvio que Stark aumentaría la oferta hasta obtener lo que quisiera.  
Stephen se lo haría sufrir.

-Treinta y cinco- prosiguió  
-Cuarenta- pujó el multimillonario  
-Cincuenta.  
-Setenta y cinco  
Y el gentío explotó. Los celulares filmaban el intercambio, comentaban con voces excitadas situaciones pasadas, especulaban sobre la cantidad de dinero que se iba a invertir y el precio de los Rolex a través de la historia.

En medio de ellos, Stephen Strange admitió su derrota mirando a los ojos a su oponente, y asintiendo levemente.

Solo que no podía dejar ese reloj escaparse de sus manos.

-Señor Stark- llamó, haciendo voltear al heredero y a su joven asistente. -Si me permite un momento.

La negociación fue larga e insultante. Stark dejó en claro que ninguna suma de dinero lo iba a hacer ceder. Entonces ofreció otra clase de intercambio, y Stephen enfureció.

Con furia o sin ella, esa noche se encontraba gimiendo el nombre del millonario, aferrado a sus hombros mientras lo recibía en su interior.

Cuando se retiraba, el Oyster Perpetual con caja y papeles en su bolsillo, Stark le entregó una tarjeta con su número personal.  
Esa era la absoluta coronación a su humillación, la señal inequívoca de cuan lejos había llegado por su propia avaricia, cuan bajo había caído. Arrojaría el número de teléfono lejos de él, negaría este suceso por siempre, olvidaría la subasta, a este hombre y esa noche. 

Stephen guardó la tarjeta en su billetera.


End file.
